Biostatistics & Informatics Shared Resource ? Project Summary The Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource (BISR) plays an essential role in the research activities of the University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) by supporting the data science needs of KUCC investigators. The BISR is led by Brooke L. Fridley, an accomplished biostatistician with a long-standing commitment to cross-disciplinary collaborations, and includes eight additional faculty members with specialized cancer biostatistics research expertise. The BISR assists KUCC investigators by providing expertise in study design, statistical oversight and analyses, clinical research informatics and data management, electronic data collection, bioinformatics, statistical genomics and investigator initiated clinical trials. The BISR consists of faculty and staff, whose diverse expertise and skill sets span the areas of biostatistics, bioinformatics and informatics. The considerable overlap between these three areas allow researchers to work with a single shared resource for all their data collection, analytics and statistical analysis needs. The synergy between the areas that encompass ?data science? enables the BISR to support a wide-range of quality services, and in a timely and cost-effective manner. To support the research activities of KUCC members, the specific aims of this resource are to: 1) provide study design and statistical support and expertise; 2) provide bioinformatics and statistical genetics support and expertise; 3) provide informatics support for data collection and management; 4) develop and support on-going research enabling technologies, platforms and tools; and 5) educate students, fellows and faculty members of KUCC on data science and reproducible research ideas and methods used in cancer research. During the last cycle of the CCSG grant, BISR services were used by 101 KUCC members for 240 grant submissions (with subsequent awarded grants providing 34% of total support for BISR faculty and staff) and 545 projects involving data science expertise. As an essential shared resource for KUCC, the BSR leverages substantial institutional support and requests only 11% support from the CCSG.